


Control of the Beach

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beach Sex, Dom - Freeform, Dom Ryan Haywood, Dominant, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Seriously how great is Dom Ryan, Sex, Submissive, Voyeurism, achievement hunter - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, haywood, romantic, ryan - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: A one off of a beach vacation with your Dom Ryan Haywood.Let me know what you think!





	Control of the Beach

You and Ryan always had a love that over shadowed the world around you. It was as though you and he were eternally sat under a shady palm tree. 

Coincidentally, that’s exactly what you were doing now. The calm waves lapped the sandy shore and the crystal clear blue waters shone a warm invitation. Still, neither of you looked at the horizon. 

Instead, you focused on each other. 

Neither of you were at fault, really; when you and Ryan made love, you had a tendency of succumbing to his dominant charms long after he claimed you. Your eyes locked to stare upon Ryan's face, detailing his every feature in your gaze. 

You reveled in this feeling. The desire to want to sink down in your chair or even to your knees, so Ryan could tower over you. It was in that moment you felt controlled, cared for, and adored.

Ryan was propped up on his side, his head resting in his hand. The other explored your leg, side, and arm tenderly, occasionally gracing you with earned terms of endearment: sweetheart, kitten, and baby girl. 

Ryan always catered to you, giving you unrequited attention regardless of the surroundings. His desire to love you enveloped his being wholly; he would hold you there, immersed in your natural, submissive state even after he was spent. 

You hung on to every word that left his lips as if they needed to be caught by hand. As you watch it fall, so your eyes followed suit. 

Ryan's skin was glistening slightly with sweat, accentuated from the reflection of the white sand. You admired his build hungrily, his toned arms and shoulders, spreading across his bulky chest. There was no doubt in your mind that your man was sexy. 

You gulped passed the need to grab for him in favor of being a restrained submissive. Still, you needed to portray your desire to your Dom. Without filter, you spouted your affirmation. 

“Sir, you look so sexy.” 

You bit your lip, immediately regretting the lack of poise. Ryan chuckled deep from his belly. You blushed and sank on the lounger, but, secretly, you loved it when he made you red. 

“Oh, I’m glad you think so, baby,” he brought his hand to hold your arm, “I’m all yours, after all.” 

You only nodded in return. He was yours, and you were his, forever. 

Ryan stood and offered his outstretched hands to help you up, too. You took them and buried your feet in the sand to join the love of your life. 

“I think it’s time to cool off, don’t you think?” he coyly asked. 

He lead you in the direction of the blue expanse as you removed the black skirt that you had loosely wrapped off in a swift tear. The sand was soft, white, and your feet melded into the pillow-like surface. 

Ryan stopped you at the edge of the water to dip his own feet, but you ran in ahead. You were always the braver one, ready to take on life’s uncertainties because of the sureness of your man. 

You turned to watch him smile as you went to knee-deep water to dunk the rest of your body. The water was warm; a refreshing relief for the hot day. 

You splashed water in his direction and giggled, running back to retrieve him. Ryan followed you deeper, lifting you into his arms as you settled at shoulder depth. 

You wrapped yourself around him, yet he was the one who engulfed you in care. Ryan's hands rested under your bottom, raising you up and down, and in and out of the water. 

You held the back of his head and studied his lips for a brief moment. You couldn’t hold it back any longer, so you pressed your lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss, complete with a sly slip of your tongue. Ryan must have wanted it too, because he gripped you firmly, holding the kiss longer. His tongue massaged yours with expertise, drawing yours out in a sneaky way to make you beg. 

You let out a quiet moan. There was no one in the water with you, merely a few laid on the beach. He grinned in the kiss when he noticed your enjoyment. Ryan pulled away to look you in the eyes as he brought one hand up to hold your chin.

"Does my baby girl like that?” He inquired. 

You attacked his lips again and moaned as a response. 

“Does… my baby… want… attention?” he pressed between kisses and moved your swimsuit aside slightly. 

You jumped out of his hands and above the water. Ryan eased you back down to his grip and tried it again. 

Still, you jolted. 

“R-Ryan…” you eyed the scarce number of beach goers. 

Without warning, Ryan reached behind your neck and, with one swift motion, undid the knot of your suit, letting your top fall down to expose your breasts. 

“There," he continued, "Now you have to stay in my arms.” 

You wanted to be angry, but you opted to fall for his controlling stare. 

Ryan resumed his attention to your lips, moving your suit to the side, successfully this time. He brushed his fingers across your clit, making you gasp and your eyes flutter closed. 

“Ah, ah,” he corrected, “eyes on me, kitten.” 

You dragged them open to lock on his focusing on him instead of the instant pleasure. 

As Ryan's fingers worked deeper, you wanted to worry. You thought about looking around and see if anyone would notice your intimate intentions, yet you didn’t. You needed to trust in your Dominant. 

Besides, his talented fingers made you melt.

He dipped a single digit in and out of your pussy to watch your reaction. You tilted your head back briefly, while you clenched around his finger. Ryan _tsked_ you to bring your attention back to his face. 

“What did I say, baby? Eyes on me," he said in a low tone. "You wouldn’t want to be punished in front of these people, would you?” 

You moaned; the thought of your Dominant teaching you a lesson in the public’s eye was now turning you on even more. 

Ryan chuckled, "Maybe you'd enjoy that a little too much." 

He gripped your behind tighter, drawing you closer to his working fingers. 

Ryan brought his lips to your ear and spoke under his breath, “Let’s see how quiet you can be. Impress me, baby.” 

Never backing down from a challenge, you nodded, resting your forehead against Ryan's. You clenched his shoulders and moved subtly against his fingers. The world around you faded into nothingness, and you only focused on your Dominant. He was caring for you, putting your needs before his own embarrassment and pride. 

You let out small, breathy whines with each movement, his finger penetrating you deeper, only to add a second open against your walls. He dragged them out and pushed in with painstaking precision until he pressed against the ceiling of your pussy unexpectedly. 

You couldn’t help but moan loudly and jump out of the water, revealing your naked torso. He dove for it, kissing and biting you gently. Your hands tangled in his hair and he growled against your ear. 

“Say my name.” 

It was a simple control, so you drew it out slowly, “Ryan…”

He bit down on your nipple to make you scream loudly, but you held back the pain as best as you could with a slight squeak. He grinned and praised your control. 

“Very, very good, baby girl. Now tell me, my everything,” he breathed, twisting his fingers around inside of you, “how far will you go for me?” 

You met his eyes as they stared, unblinking. He obviously had a plan, but you were too far gone to try and play detective today. 

“I’ll do anything you ask of me, Sir.” 

He raised his eyebrow, “Do you promise?” 

You nodded with confidence, “I promise.” 

He lifted you out of the water, putting one of your legs over his shoulder, the other following the same pattern. You gasped and held on to his hair as his lips met your needing pussy and he commanded. 

“Come for me.” 

You knew how he wanted you, so you moved against the softness of his tongue until your body gave in, screaming as you released every ounce of your love for him down his body and into the water.

He held you aloft, lapping up your juices until he was satisfied with your cleanliness. Carefully, he eased you on to your back and into the warm waters, meeting your mouth with his own to greet you back to Earth. 

Your ears sat just below the water’s surface, so you could barely hear the sounds of the cheering onlookers at the beach’s edge who had seen you in your most erotic state. He held your heart to steady your motions, while you felt the vibrations from his own, speaking a familiar rhythm against your stomach. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually say too much about the things I write, but this one is special. I wrote this one when I was at the apex of my own Dom/sub relationship a few years ago (obviously adding in Ryan as the main character). I'm really proud of how well it portrays what the love, adoration, and trust a good Dom/sub relationship has. It always gives me the warm fuzzies even though it's technically smut.
> 
> I guess I wanted to post it as remembrance and a reminder of what it felt like to be in such a great place with someone. Keep honesty at the forefront, stay selfless in your actions, love each other truthfully.


End file.
